Baby Goo Goo
by DexterNinja
Summary: When Linda gives birth to Jennifer and Roxxanne, Doofy soon visits, and the children are captured. Will Linda have to give up her house mom job to become "Agent M" teamed up with Perry, or will she have to become childless for the rest of her life?
1. Chapter 1

"Baby Goo-Goo"

_(Beginning) Linda walks over to Phineas, telling him something._

"I have an announcement: I am pregnant. I has been 8 ½ months already." Says Linda.

"8 ½ months already? Ferb, imagine that!" says Phineas.

(FLASHBACK) Phineas and Ferb walk over to Linda's car, as the last day of school happened.

"Hi, boys. How was your day?' says Linda driving to Googleplex Mall.

"Oh, it was good. EXECPT FOR THE CLASS PARTY! IT ROCKED!" yells Phineas.

"Ow, You… Oh, that's nice." says Linda.

_(Now) _Phineas walks over to Linda as Phineas says "Hey, where's Perry?"

Perry walks over to Monogram.

"Ahem, good morning, Agent P, Doofensmirtz has bought all of the tri-state area's supply of diapers, hypno rays, disco balls, and guns that make you invisible. Gosh, they scare me. I want you to go over to his hideout right away.

(At the Flynn-Fletcher house)

"Oh, oh my God, I'm in a lot of pain, oh god, oh god, oh god." cries Linda.

"Hold in in, Mom." says Phineas.

"I CAN'T HOLD IT IN! HELP! HELP! PLEASE, JUST HELP!" cries Linda

(We are now found at the hospital where Linda is all scattery and speaking gibberish.)

"Calm, Linda. We're all here to PARTY!" says Lawrence.

"Oh, yeah! Crank the tunes!" says Candace.

"NO GRABLE GRUNES!" screams Linda.

"What did she say?" said Ferb.

"HELP! JUST HHEEEEEELLLLPPPP!!!!!" says Linda.

"Oh. All right then." says Ferb.


	2. Chapter 2

"Now, I want everyone to stay away and be patient and calm. We're just going to help Linda Flynn out." Says the nurse.

"HELP!" says Linda.

(We are now found of Doofy's plan.)

Perry walks over near Doofy as Perry only has 15 minutes to foil Doofy's plan.

"Hey Perry, do you like my new trap? I got it from a hospital. You're just in time to see my new plan! I call it, the Get-Rid-Of-Baby-inator! I will use it, to rid oll of the babies, oh, and every baby item in the tri-state area! Now I will have nicer dreams instead of terrible dreams!" says Doofensmirtz.

(Back at the hospital)

All the nurses were all talking chit-chat as Linda screams and has a relationship

(she now imagines these clips of episodes: Rollercoaster, Flop Starz, Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror!, Voyage to the Bottom of Buford, Attack of The 50 Foot Sister!, Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together, and an episode from Chowder called "Certification Class", then, it happens.)

"It's twins! They are… girls!" says Lawrence.

"Oh, what happened?" says Linda

(The nurse hands over the twins to Linda)

"So, whatcha gonna name them?" says Isabella?

"Isabella?" says Linda.

"No, whatcha gonna name them?"

"Jennifer and Roxanne Flynn" says Linda.

(15 minutes later…)

"Phineas and Ferb, meet your new baby sisters." says Linda.

(The twins lick Phineas' nose)

"Ewww…" says Phineas.

(The twins cry.)


	3. Chapter 3

(2 weeks later…)

When the doorbell rings, Doofy, Chowder, Mung Daal, and Snitzel are there.

"Hello, we are here to, uh, visit!" says Doofy, Chowder, and Mung Daal.

"Radda!" says Snitzel.

Chowder and Mung Daal walk around as Chowder spots Linda's babies.

"Chowder, NO!" says Mung Daal.

"Oh, sorry." says Chowder.

When nobody was looking, Doofy soon took the children and left with Mung Daal, Chowder, and Snitzel.

"Oh my God! I've just lost the children!" cries Linda.

(Linda now cries all over the floor)

(At Doofy's headquarters…)

"Help! You are some monster!" says Phineas, Ferb, and Candace.

The babies cry.

"Thanks for helping Chowder, Mung Daal, and Snitzel. Now let me do THIS to you!" says Doofy.

Now Chowder, Mung Daal, and Snitzel are trapped.

(2 days later…)

"All right, it's been 2 days. I can't take another day living here! Except for Michigan. I just want my children back!" says Linda on the phone calling the police.

"Sorry, mam', we've looked all over town and the nearest spot they are is Doofensmirtz Evil Incorparated." says the police officer on the phone.

"Doofensmirtz Evil Incorparated? Come on, Perry, or should I say, Agent P?" says Linda.

(Linda and Perry go to the closet.)

"See that outfit, Perry? I'm going in as Agent M!"


	4. Chapter 4

(Perry changes into Agent P.)

"Now, let's go kick some Doofen-butt!"

(Doofy laughs at the children and Chowder, Mung Daal, and Snitzel, until Agent M and P crash trough Doofy's window.)

"A mother?" says Doofy.

(Linda rips off her cleaning suit.)

"Linda the Mother?" says Doofy.

"And it's you, Agent P. Very classy choice." says Doofy.

"You are mine now!"

(Doofy traps Linda on the wall.)

"Agent P! Help!" says Agent M.

(Perry gets trapped as Linda eats off the cheese Linda ate and ate Perry's trap too.)

"I'm full now." says Linda.

(Agent P cheats Doofy on using the Cheese-inator and traps Doofy in a police station.)

"Now, that hurt. CURSE YOU LINDA THE MOTHER AND PERRY THE PLATAPUS!)

"Phineas! Ferb! Candace! Roxxanne! Jennifer! Thank goodness! We were so worried! Chowder? Mung Daal? Snitzel?"

"We're dream belivers!" says Chowder and Mung Daal.

"So is this a dream?" says Linda.

"Yes! It Is!" says Ferb.

"Oh. Afdsifhdohghighdfighdfoghdf." says Linda.

(Soon Linda wakes up and finds Jennifer and Roxxanne on the bed.)

"Is this a dream? Again?" says Linda.

"No!" says Phineas. It's the first day of summer! And the twins birthdays!"

"Oh. Ok!"

(The family celebrates and we now find Doofy on bars.)

"Now this is a nightmare." says Doofy.

(THE END!)


End file.
